What Happened to Forever?
by whateverhappenedtothemystery
Summary: Clary moved half way across the world because her 'Forever' didn't work out. Starting a new school and making new friends. However there's one Golden boy making Clary wonder did fate bring them together or was he just there to show that Fate and Happily ever after did not exist! Rated M for possible future Lemons, Clace, Sizzy and Malac. All Human.
1. Chapter 1: I don't know what happened!

**What Happened to Forever ?**

**Hi everyone this story will hopefully be updated at least once a week and please tell me what you guys think and any suggestions you might have i would be very grateful :)**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare i only own the story line **

**Hope you guys enjoy ! **

* * *

Chapter 1 - I don't know what happened!

Looking back I still don't understand what i did wrong for him to leave, was it the way i looked ? the things i said ? or even the way i acted around him, of course i was jealous of every single girl and even some guys that would talk to him he was perfect, god-like even and i didn't believe that i deserved him i was honestly waiting to just wake up and it all the be a dream and i would have to go back to my boring old life where no one looked at me with a sexual preference never mind wanting to take me on a date.

I'm Clary well Clarissa Fray but the names so outdated and long no wonder no one really cared well expect Sebastian. I'm short and chubby and my fiery red hair looks like some one has rubbed a balloon all over my head from when i wake up till i go to bed its untameable but its a curse my good old mother gave me. I don't have the effort in the mornings to put layers upon layers of make-up on my face so i don't and you can guess how i look because of it. Yeah you guessed it ... a mess i look like a child. I would never think of myself as popular in the high school i was the art nerd that always had my head stuck in a book or was away in my own world drawing but if i'm quite honest i much rather enjoyed that then having to talk to the people at that school they were all not my type of person and definitely way out of my league so my dating history was clear and there was definitely no one i had my eye on.

That was until Sebastian came along we had a whirlwind romance, we met in summer break i was in the park drawing the landscape and the atmosphere with the children playing in the park and their parents chatting away but they some how always had at least one eye on their child never letting them out of their sight. I was able to captured the couples relaxing in the sun and how comfortable and easy they where with each other and obviously the guys playing football with there shirts off. That's when i met him just i was finishing my drawing i was hit by a ball i furiously thought someone was purposely trying to ruin my art i was about to shout when i looked up his deep chocolate brown eyes caught me off guard i just stared at him lost for words ''I'm so sorry i hope i didn't ruin your drawing' he glanced at my work as i had just dropped it on the floor when i was hit ' Wow that amazing! its Clary right? your in my English?' He knew my name MY name this isn't happening of course hes in my English i stare at the back of his head every bloody day! realizing i hadn't said anything for quite a while i just mumbled a ''yeah that's me'' and looked a way my cheeks blushing bright red.

That was the first time i had ever spoken to Sebastian and everything went a lightening speed from then on we spent the rest of the day together at the park getting to know each other our likes and dislikes our favorite things and i was so amazed by him by is mysterious eyes and the way they captured me speechless as soon as i looked in them. From then we talked a lot over different social networking sites and texted a lot, he eventually took me on a date and i was not going to turn a date down with him in a thousand years so we went for dinner. It was lovely and an amazing first date and he was a gentlemen insisted he paid for dinner, drove me home and walked me to my door only to give me a gently kiss on the cheek. I didn't not sleep a wink that night replaying everything that happened and what was said through my mind and a constant huge grin on my face!

We dated for what seemed like forever we talked about everything and anything I became so comfortable around him so happy i didn't know any different, my whole life changed i made friends and was out of my house a lot more. Sebastian helped me try new things and i loved them all we planned a future together where we would life how we want to get married and have kids even the type of dog we would have and i loved every little plan every suggestion he made i was 100% sure this was how my life was going to work out how i was going to grow old and die with the boy i love and i was excited for it all to start. I was in love with Sebastian Verlac and honestly i still am.

He left me on November 20th of course he didn't give me all the answers i wanted just that i wasn't enough, that we were never going to spend forever together he used me for sex and left but i was of course a challenge because i didn't 'give it up' quickly. I felt to dirty when he said that i gave him everything i trusted him to have sex with him for the first time and that was all he wanted. Everything hes ever said to me has been a lie and i couldn't i still cant believe i trusted and believed him.

I have nothing left now 6 months later, no boyfriends, no friends at all i'm back to my boring old life reading and sleeping to escape my own life and worst of all I myself have fallen apart ! Its like Sebastian Verlac was the main structure to myself and now hes gone my life has crumbled and i don't know what to do with myself with my life with anything i'm numb and but the worst thing it I honestly don't know what happened!

* * *

**Thank you for reading this first chapter i will hopefully upload a new chapter very soon, I hope you enjoyed it don't forget to follow and even favorite this story to see what happens. Any suggestions would be hugely appreciated **

**Thank you xx**

**P.S. Jace will come into this story very soon don't worry :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Why is this happening?

**What Happened to Forever?**

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for reading my first chapter hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :)**

***I do not Own the Mortal Instruments***

* * *

Chapter 2: Why is this happening?

I have got back to my old routine; wake up, shower, do nothing about my appearance because what the point, eat but only a little don't want to give people more to hate about me, drag myself to school, try and not fail in all my classes, ignore pretty much everyone not that they notice, walk home, eat tea, do homework, sleep!

Everyday's the same. For the past 6 months I've done this and on the weekends i do nothing but sleep, watch TV, draw and read. Except this weekend was different i had to go out for dinner my mum wanted to do something 'special'. Now this is different nothing has been so 'special' to go out to dinner and spend some 'quality' time together since she told me she was in a relationship with Luke. Not that it was already obvious but hey don't want to spoil her 'surprise'.

While getting ready i have come to the conclusion that either someone is dying or is already dead or my lack of doing anything at all has been noticed and i need some inspirational talk to get me out of my rut as they call it.

Mum has been calling me for the past five minutes but i really needed to finish this drawing i just couldn't get the face right the nose and the eyes seemed to be either to far apart or just off in some way. A knock at my door shakes me out of my concentration

'Clary! We have to go, i have important news and if we don't hurry we'll loose our table! its took forever to get a table in this restaurant, now out the drawing can wait.' Through the whole time she managed to get me up and to the front door and literally pushed me through the door thanks mum!

'I don't know why you are making this so difficult its just dinner' mum said this why driving and looking at me through the mirror

'I'm just not hungry, i was drawing i would like to go back to my drawing' i mumble which was true but to be honest i hate to leave my room its like my security blanket in my room i feel safe.

'Well you can get back to it soon promise just some food and a little talk i promise you will want to hear the news i have to tell you' The expression on her face was like on a small child waiting to be allowed their favorite ice cream as they are going their favorite place of all time. I was interested but i left the conversation at that and went to staring out the window looking up into the night sky.

* * *

At the restaurant we sat and eat in silence me playing with my food trying to make it look like i actually ate something and my mums knees bouncing under the table i think that about sums up our excitement levels to find out and tell the news that was about to embrace my very own ears.

'We're moving!' My mum almost screams

'What!?' I shout whisper trying to not draw any attention to my table

'We are moving! I got a job opportunity it is far to good to pass up and i though since you aren't exactly enjoying the life you have right now you would be excited for the chance of a new start, a new beginning and no Sebastian.

_No Sebastian! what? no please no _ 'Can't i just stay here and you move across the country for this opportunity you just can't pass up? i like my life here?'

'No definitely not! we are moving and that is finale' The stern look in her eyes showed that she was serious and their was no way out of this.

'When?' I barely whispered i would have to find a way to say bye to Sebastian he must care right?

'We are moving Wednesday Clary, you wont go back to school we will pack and go, okay?'

WEDNESDAY and NO school this is going to be hard for me to see him ill find a way. 'Which state is it?' again just barley a whisper i reply to my mum and Luke as they look at me like i'm about to burst into flames.

_'_well we aren't exactly moving to a different state kind of different country ... England'

'England!' Why would my own mother ruin my life like this how dare she now not only i'm going to be the short chubby red head girl i'm going to be the weird American kid!

'Clarissa! This will be an amazing experience for both you and me they are wanting to show my art in different galleries across London i cant pass it up, Luke's coming and hes excited you can be too please do this for me?'

I stand quickly and walk out i have no were to go so i just stand by the car trying to process the news. I'm not to England, on Wednesday and there is definitely no way out of this. My life is ruined they are all going to hate me.

Why is this happening to me?

* * *

**So there is Chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it not much happened in this chapter but it will get more exciting soon as i promised Jace is coming very very soon don't worry.**

**Follow and review would like to here your opinions and suggestions on where you want to see the story go. **

**Thank you for reading i will upload soon :)**

**Bye xx**


	3. Chapter 3: It can't be that bad, right?

**What Happened to Forever?**

**I am so sorry i haven't updated recently but i have been struggling with how to introduce some different characters to the story!**

**So this is chapter 3 i hope you enjoy it :)**

***I don't own The Mortal Instruments***

* * *

Chapter 3: It can't be that bad, right?

We moved yesterday, everything i owned packed in boxes randomly dotted about around my new room. I honestly didn't know where to start but least i had a bed and i didn't have to sleep on a mattress on the floor.

I grabbed a random box and started to look through managing to at least sort my close into my new closet and finally find my art supplies. I have missed the comfort of my fingers lightly caressing a pencil as i drew different images across the page.

My new room was nice, had a large window so i got a lot of light which i liked i was able to draw on my walls which is desperately needed as they are just white. The house is just a normal house i guess nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to fancy.

I can hear my mum running around frantically finding places things can go and unpacking our life into a new setting, a new stage i guess you could say. I think i'm finally ready for this 'new stage' i tried to say goodbye to Sebastian but he didn't care in the slightest that i was moving halfway across the world. I think that give me the final push to move on from his sorry ass and not mope around over him he was and will always be a waste of space and a waste of my time!

I am just putting my last box of things away with a huff i collapse on to my bed, in the morning i'm going to my new school just great. I am a bundle of nerves and a huge mess really but this school is going to be different, i can make a new start, new friends and forget about the old shitty experience i have had.

I slowly drift to sleep with the excitement and nerves building in side, not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

'GET UP CLARY! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY?' My mum screamed from downstairs

'no one would notice anyway, id rather not go.' i mumbled as i slowly climbed out of bed, walking half a sleep to the shower.

After my shower which ended far to shortly i got ready, i wore black skinny jeans, a turquoise flowy vest top, little biker boots and a leather jacket that i carried seen as it was far to hot right now to wear. For make up i just put flicked eye liner and mascara with a little blusher to make everything come together i wanted to make an experience. I looked in the mirror an was satisfied that i looked better than the old me i wanted a change a new start and that definitely wasn't going to happen with my old clothes.

Running downstairs grabbing an apple and giving a quick peek on my mums cheek i joined Luke in his truck.

My knees shaked as we made our way to the new place that was going to be hell.

'Calm down Clary, you'll be okay' Luke said obviously trying to calm me down

'I know! I can still be nervous though right?' I muttered staring out the window it was raining slightly of course stupid English weather

'Alright then, here we are!'

I looked up to see that he was right a building loomed in front of use and people were filling in. I quickly shot a bye to Luke and rushed out the car. If i didn't get out quickly i don't think i would of got out at all.

Many people were outside of the school just stood with there friends, great one i didn't know where i was going and two people where starting to stare. I tried to stand as tall as i could not show that i was terrified everyone loves confident people right?

That's when i first spotted him leaning against a bench, he looked like pure gold, he golden hair messily reached just below his ears, his jaw line and cheek bones people would kill for and oh his body. He wore black skinny jeans, a white top that fitted tightly to his abs. He reminded me a bit of Sebastian but i pushed that though to the back of my mind.

He slowly raised his head to meet my eyes, oh his eye, im almost sure he has golden orbs that are staring right into my dull green ones. He raised one eyebrow, damn i wish i could do that but we still had eye contact. The bell rang which made me jump with our eye contact lost i looked around quickly still completely lost.

I spotted a nerdy boy heading my way, this is it fray your chance at making friends.

'Hey, I'm Clary, I'm new and completely lost would you mind helping me?' I said this quite shyly but the boy seemed mesmerized.

'Of course, I'm Simon by the way' He said while showing me the way to reception.

'Thank you! I honestly don't know what id have done if you said no'

After general chit chat he left me at the door of my first class 'I'll save you a seat at lunch if you want?'

'That would be lovely thank you so much see you at lunch' I was honestly so grateful least i can say I've made one friend today

I walked into my first class ready for the day and excited for lunch.

This school can't be that bad, right?

* * *

**Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed and Jace is finally here! Please follow to see what happens in clary new stage in her life.**

**Also review what you guys think any suggestions would be hugely ****appreciated**

**Bye :) x**


	4. Chapter 4: He can't be Real!

**What Happened to Forever**

**Hey guys**

**Here is another chapter i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: He can't be real!

I have been at school a week now and its honestly not that bad i have made some friends all thanks to Simon who i really like hes like the brother I never had. He nerdy and funny at the same time hes quickly becoming my best friend. I've made friends with Isabelle or Izzy as she likes it Simon's girlfriend i don't get how that works because shes could be a model! They make each other happy and that's all that matters really.

I also know Alec (Izzys brother), Magnus (Alec's secret boyfriend) and Mia and Jordan which apparently have been together forever but they look perfect for each other. We all have the same lunch break so we all sit at a table and talk about anything and everything its so different from my old school but a good different.

My mums still my mum stressing over her job and the house because they things are still not in the perfect place. I'm really glad of the move now even though i kicked up a fuss i'm glad we moved.

Its Monday, I walk in the school gates and spot golden boy straight away every morning we have stare at each other waiting to see the first one to look away its normally me but still neither one of us talk to each other. He's in some of my classes such as Art, English, Science, Drama, and Maths but he stays with his friends and i stay with mine. His names Jace he is Alec's and Izzy's adoptive brother, he a player and crushes every girls heart in the school i was warned but i still can't stay away. I'm interested i want to know about this golden boy.

I walk into Art excited for the what the lesson brings. I sit in my seat and take my sketch book out trying to finish a drawing i started last night. I don't know anyone in this class except Jace however i don't technically know him. Miles away in my own head as i draw i didn't relies that the teacher had walked in and started talking.

'It will be a partnered project and no you do not get to pick who you go with i do.'

I looked up at this point noticing i missed what the project was supposed to be about

'This project counts for half your grade so don't do it the night before you get the time during lessons but i expect you to meet up to complete it to your best abilities'

Oh great i'm going to be stuck doing all the work or with some random stranger

'Okay listen up your partner for the rest of the school year is; Kaelie and Sebastian, Aline and'

I zoned out at this point until i heard my name

'Clary and Jace'

My head shot up looking straight at Jace to find him staring straight at me he slowly raised his eyebrow just that one eyebrow oh i really wish i could do that. I blushed and looked down at my drawing, seconds later he sat next to me.

'Hey ging'

'Ging really? How original i think you'll find it more of a red than a ginger'

'Red, hmm i like that a lot better'

'Oh great you know you could call me Clary?'

'Nah think ill stick with red'

'Oh great' Saying it with as much sarcasm as possible we lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

'So' I started ' I kinda zoned out what do we even have to do ?'

'Well its good i actually listened we have to create an art piece of our lives, personal things and stuff, I personally think we should just draw me i mean look at me, i just cover every basis right? religion because of my god likeness, things we like my attractiveness and well everything that's not me is obviously disliked'

I just started at him in disbelief.

How is one person that cocky and self obsessed

He cant be real!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I will update as soon as i can!**

**Thank you **

**Bye x**


End file.
